Der Admiral
by AriustheAngel
Summary: Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn Ace und Ruffy eine ältere Schwester gehabt hätten? Eine ältere Schwester, die Garps Ansichten teilt und mit Freuden zur Marine gegangen ist? Findet es heraus.


Der Admiral

Kapitän Smoker und Tashigi standen vor Crocodile. Mr.0 war immer noch aufgrund seines Kampfes gegen den Strohhut verletzt. Er hielt sich die Seite. Smoker wusste um die Gefahr, die von Crocodile ausging, und hatte im HQ Hilfe für die Verlegung gerufen. Mit der Person, die auftauchte, hatte er aber niemals gerechnet. Die Marinesoldaten machten erstaunt Platz, als sie sahen, wer mit dem Schiff angekommen war.

"Es ist der Goldene Löwe!", rief ein Soldat und Smoker drehte sich überrascht um. Admiral Monkey D. Aya stand direkt vor ihm. Ihre hüftlangen blonden Haare fielen wellig, wie ein Wasserfall aus flüssigem Gold, und ihre Augen waren grün, wie Smaragde. Ihre verlockende Gestalt war auch unter ihrem Mantel zu erkennen. Smoker hatte die Frau noch nie gesehen, aber er verstand jetzt, warum sie als "Die schönste Frau der Marine" bezeichnet wird. Er salutierte.

"Mr.0! Endlich lernen wir uns kennen. Ich habe schon viel über Sie gehört. Wie geht's?", sagte die Frau in einem spöttischen Ton. Der abtrünnige Samurai der Meere erhob sich. Bevor er ganz stand knallte Aya ihm die Faust ins Gesicht und er knallte brutal auf den Boden. Crocodile bewegte sich nicht mehr. Die Admiralin befahl zwei Soldaten ihn an Bord ihres Schiffes zu bringen.

"Smoker-san! Ausgezeichnete Arbeit ihn sicherzustellen! Und darf ich fragen, wer das an Ihrer Seite ist?", sagte die Frau wieder lächelnd. Tashigi konnte kaum glauben, dass der Goldene Löwe sich für sie interessierte.

"Mein Name ist Admiral ,Tashigi... ähm NEIN! Mein Name ist Tashigi ,Admiral!", Tashigi könnte im Boden versinken. Der Goldene Löwe war ihr Vorbild. Sie hat immer davon geträumt einmal die Admiralsuniform mit dem Mantel zu tragen, auf dem, in Gold, "Gerechtigkeit" geschrieben stand. Aya hatte so viel erreicht, obwohl sie sogar ein Jahr jünger war als Tashigi.

Die junge Admiralin lächelte und umarmte sie.

"Freut mich dich kennenzulernen Tashigi-kun!" Tashigi konnte es kaum fassen und wurde fast so rot, wie der Anzug Admiral Akainus.

" Admiral-sama! Wir wurden von der königliche Familie zum Abendessen eingeladen. Wir haben uns erlaubt auch Sie mit einzubeziehen.", sagte Smoker der jungen Frau. Er hatte größten Respekt vor ihr. Dank unglaublicher Heldentaten hatte sie schon im Alter von 20 den Posten eines Admirals inne.

" Smoker-san. Bitte sag nicht Admiral-sama zu mir. Es fühlt sich, als wäre ich vierzig Jahre älter. Nenn mich doch Aya-kun oder Aya-san.", lächelte die junge Admiralin und Smoker nickte.

 **Eine Stunde später im Palast**

"Sei vorsichtig. Sei höflich zu ihm. Ich habe geglaubt, dass nur Smoker und seine Untergebene kommen würden, aber anscheinend ist der Goldene Löwe auch hier. Sag ja nichts über die Piraten. Hast du mich verstanden, Vivi?", sagte ihr Vater König Kobra. Vivi nickte. Sie war nervös. Ein Admiral der Marine war hier, um nach Ruffy und den Strohhüten zu fragen.

Vivi saß an ihrem Tisch, als Smoker, Tashigi und eine wunderschöne blonde Frau den Raum betraten. Alle erhoben sich und grüßten. Die drei saßen sich hin und es kam bald zu Tischgesprächen.

"Entschuldigung, aber ich dachte der Goldene Löwe würde uns heute Gesellschaft leisten. Konnte er es nicht schaffen?", fragte Vivis Vater. Smoker wurde ein wenig bleich und Tashigi zeigte mit ihrem Kopf auf Aya.

"Warum? Ich bin doch hier.", sagte diese kurz und dem König und Vivi fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

" Entschuldigung Admiral-sama. Ich hatte, um ehrlich zu sein, keine Frau erwartet.", sagte Vivi erstaunt. Aya lächelte sie an und fuhr fort zu essen. Nach einem fantastischen Festmahl, keiner konnte glauben, wie viel die junge Frau essen konnte, fragte sie schließlich:

"Die Strohhüte haben dir also geholfen dein Land zurückzuerobern, Vivi-kun. Wie geht es Ruffy-otoutochan?" Zum zweiten Mal war die gesamte Halle geschockt, diesmal auch Smoker und Tashigi. Der Goldene Löwe war die ältere Schwester des Strohhut?! Smoker rieb sich seine Augen. Sie sahen sich nicht im geringsten ähnlich! Überrascht erzähle ihr Vivi über die Reise. Aya hörte gespannt zu und entschied schließlich ihrem kleinen Bruder und seiner Crew einen Besuch abzustatten...

 **Ein paar Tage später in der Nähe der Flying Lamb**

Lysop lag friedlich unter dem Hauptmast der Lamb. Er genoss es hier, da fast die gesamte Crew in der Stadt war und er hier in Frieden schlafen konnte. Es spürte leichte Bewegungen. Schluss mit der Ruhe, dachte er. Er öffnete die Augen und vor ihm kniete das schönste Mädchen, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Sogar Nami sah gegen sie drittklassig aus. Er erschrak fast zu Tode, als er ihre Marineuniform sah. Die Uniform eines ADMIRALS! Das musste doch ein Traum sein. Er kniff sich und öffnete die Augen wieder. Die schöne Frau saß immer noch vor ihm. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er wurde panisch und sprang vom Schiff. Er raste in die Stadt. Er musste die anderen warnen...

 **Einige Minuten später in der Stadt**

Ruffy, Zoro, Sanji und die anderen standen am Marktplatz, als ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Lysop!

"Leute! Ein Admiral hat unser Schiff erobert!", schrie er außer Atem. Nami bat ihn sich zu beruhigen. Er erzählte alles. Von dem Aussehen des Admirals bis zu ihrem Auftreten. Ruffy lächelte plötzlich und rannte ohne Vorwarnung los. Die anderen konnten kaum mit ihm mithalten und fürchteten, er würde sie ohne Schlachtplan gegen einen Admiral führen.

Als sie endlich bei der Lamb angekommen waren, sprinteten sie an Bord. Der Admiral hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt und saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Das einzige, was sie sehen konnten war ihr goldenes Haar und die Schrift "Gerechtigkeit" in Gold auf ihrem Mantel.

"Oneechan!", rief Ruffy. Die Frau stand auf und lächelte, dann wurde sie schon Ruffy niedergeworfen, der sie stürmisch umarmte. Die Strohhutbande war schockiert. Hatte Ruffy gerade einen Admiral der Marine umarmt?! Ruffy stellte alle vor.  
"Das hier ist Sanji, unser Koch!", erklärte er seiner Schwester. Sanji konnte kaum glauben, dass er vor der "Schönsten Frau der Marine" stand und musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht Nasen zu bluten. Die junge Admiralin lächelte ihn herzlich an und Sanji fiel um. Ruffy stellte darauf der verwirrten Aya den Rest seiner Crew vor.

"Es hätte den alten Garp umgebracht, wenn nicht wenigstens eine von uns zu Marine gegangen wäre. Also habe ich mich angestrengt, um den alten Mann stolz zu machen.", lächelte die junge Frau beim Abendessen.

"Hey Sanji! Ich will mehr!", rief Ruffy dem Koch zu.

"Du hast schon viel zu viel gefressen du Gummi-baka!", rief dieser zurück.

"Sanji-kun? Hättest du noch etwas von diesem Fleisch?", fragte Aya liebenswert.

"Natürlich meine liebe Aya-chan!", sagte Sanji, als er die Hand des Admirals küsste. Aya wurde leicht rot und Sanji sprintete in die Küche. Es wurde immer später und es wurden viele Geschichten ausgetauscht.

"Sag mal Aya-chan: Warum hast du dich eigentlich entschieden zur Marine zu gehen, wenn deine beiden Brüder Piraten sind?", fragte Sanji. Aya seufzet.

"Wie ihr bereits wisst sind Ace, Ruffy und ich nicht wirklich Geschwister. Es geschah so...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Das kleine Mädchen wurde von den Körpern ihrer Eltern weggeschliffen. Sie weinte schrecklich. Sie hatte nichts tun können und jetzt würden diese abscheulichen Piraten sie auch noch töten. Mehrere Wochen vergingen und Aya wurde nur mit dem Mindesten versorgt._

 _"Hey Mädchen. Du wirst nicht mehr lange bei uns bleiben. Der Captain hat niemanden für ein Kopfgeld gefunden und deshalb werden wir dich töten. HAHAHAHA", rief ihr ein Pirat durch den Türspalt durch. Aya hatte jede Hoffnung aufgegeben und erwartete ihren Tod._

 _Die ganze Festung fing an zu beben. Schrei hallten durch die Gänge. Es klopfte an der Tür. Jemand schlug sie auf. Vor Aya stand ein älterer Mann, der die Uniform der Marine trug. Sie fing an zu weinen und klammerte sich an ihn. Er hob sie liebevoll auf und trug sie aus der Festung. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt gab es für Aya kein größeres Ziel, als einmal Marinesoldatin zu werden und ihren Großvater Garp stolz zu machen._

 _ **Ende Flashback**_

Die Strohhüte hatten der Geschichte aufmerksam gelauscht. Einige waren schockiert, andere einfach nur traurig.

"Ich habe Opa seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Seit meiner Ernennung zum Captain. Ich vermisse ihn Ruffy. Ob er stolz auf mich ist?", fragte sie ihren Bruder unter Tränen. Dieser umarmte sie fest und sagte:

"Natürlich ist er stolz auf dich. Du bist die Enkelin, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte; Die Marinesoldatin. Er vergöttert dich. Ich hoffe du siehst in bald wieder."

 **Der nächste Tag**

Aya verabschiedete sich von Strohhüten und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Marinehaupquartier. Die gesamte Reise musste sie an ihren Großvater denken. Sie hatten ihn seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Wie es ihm wohl gerade ging?

Beim HQ angekommen wurde Aya zu den anderen Admirälen und Sengoku geschickt. Sie debattierten über die zukünftigen Schritte der Marine gegen die Piraten. Aya war aber sehr abwesend und schaute aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein Schiff auf: Es war das Schiff ihres Großvaters!

Sofort stand sie auf und bevor einer der Admiräle etwas sagen konnte war sie bei der Tür raus und rannte die Stiegen hinunter. Sie öffnete die Haupttore und stand auf dem Platz. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stand Garp.

Vize-Admiral Garp sah die Frau, die nur ein paar Meter vor ihm stand. Natürlich hatte auch er vom "Goldenen Löwen" und der "Schönsten Frau der Marine" gehört. Sie trug die volle Admiralsmontur und tränen liefen ihr hübsches Gesicht herab.

"Opa. Ich habe dich so vermisst...", rief sie zu Garp. Dieser rieb sich die Augen. Nein. Das war nicht möglich. Seine kleine Aya?! Sie war ein Admiral?! Sie ist so hübsch geworden. Auch Garp konnte nicht anders, als ein paar Freudentränen zu vergießen.

"Kleine Aya. Komm zu deinem Großvater!", rief ihr Garp entgegen. Diese lief ihm entgegen und unter Tränen umarmte sie ihn. Sie wollte ihren Großvater, die Person, die ihr auf dieser Welt am meisten bedeutete, nie mehr loslassen. Garp ging es ebenso.


End file.
